


Taboo

by Jhnsupremacist



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Sugar Daddy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhnsupremacist/pseuds/Jhnsupremacist
Summary: Jihoon sebenarnya menyukai ‘kerahasiaan’ hubungan mereka. People say there is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable, dan Jihoon menyadari apa yang dimaksud dari kalimat itu





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehehehehe akhirnya aku post disini soalnya malas bikin cover di wattpad 🤪

“om, aku males” ujar Jihoon sambil merapatkan selimut disekitar badannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat lawan bicaranya yang melihat tingkahnya dari pantulan cermin tertawa sambil merapikan kancing kemejanya. Jihoon tersenyum lebar saat si lawan bicara mengambil jasnya dan mendekat.

  
“how about a nice dinner date tomorrow if you behave today sugar?” ujar yang lebih tua sambil mengenakan jasnya.

  
“I want a movie date” ujar Jihoon riang sambil meletakkan selimut yang tadi ia pegang dan berdiri dengan telanjang bulat. Mengecup sekilas pipi yang lebih tua sebelum berjalan kekamar mandi.

  
“feel free to join, om! I wont lock the door!” ujarnya sambil mengedipkan mata dan tertawa, menutup pintu kamar mandi. Yang dipanggil om hanya tertawa sebelum mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengecek pesannya sambil menunggu Jihoon menyelesaikan mandinya.

  
Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk Jihoon keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan bathrobe. Daniel, yang sejak tadi dipanggil dengan sebutan om, tersenyum saat Jihoon duduk dipangkuannya.

  
“kenapa nggak ikut masuk?” tanya Jihoon manja sambil mencium pipi Daniel berkali-kali.

  
“we both know that would take too long sugar” Daniel mengecup bibir Jihoon sebelum menepuk pantat Jihoon pelan “ayo ganti, om harus jemput istri om, om udah siapin mobil buat kamu” Jihoon mengangguk dan bangkit dari posisinya di pangkuan Daniel. Mengantarkan Daniel keluar dari apartemennya sebelum segera berganti ke setelan yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya.

  
Malam ini, Jihoon harus datang ke acara perusahaan milik Daniel untuk dikenalkan sebagai salah satu dari mahasiswa yang mendapatkan beasiswa dari perusahaan tersebut.

 

 

 

all of this, starts with a simple thing.

  
Jihoon, memulai semua ini dengan satu kata sederhana, penasaran. Easy money always sounds promising. Jihoon bahkan tidak sedang benar-benar membutuhkan uang. Orang tuanya tidak sedang terlilit hutang ataupun sakit parah, ia masih mendapatkan uang saku bulanan yang cukup untuk menghidupinya sebagai mahasiswa. Ia hanya penasaran.

  
Curiosity killed the cat, they say.

  
Tidak ada alasan lain selain penasaran saat Jihoon mendaftar diwebsite beralamat adopt.me. Daniel bukan orang pertama yang berinteraksi dengannya di website itu. Beberapa hanya sekedar basa-basi, beberapa menawarkan ‘tawaran-tawaran’ yang cukup menggiurkan. Kebanyakan tawaran itu Jihoon abaikan, beberapa bahkan ia hapus dari daftar matchnya.

  
Daniel merupakan satu-satunya yang membuatnya sekali lagi penasaran. Obrolan mereka berjalan beberapa waktu sebelum Daniel menawarkan tawarannya. Jihoon bahkan sudah mengetahui bahwa Daniel merupakan pria beristri dan bahkan memiliki dua anak, kembar.

  
Selain tawaran berupa uang dan hadiah, Jihoon juga mengakui bahwa salah satu alasan utama ia menerima tawaran Daniel adalah fakta bahwa ia adalah tampan dan seksi.

  
Delapan digit. Itu uang saku pertamanya, ditambah dengan hadiah yang ia dapatkan saat mereka berbelanja bersama untuk pertama kali, diikuti dengan dekorasi ulang total apartemennya. Saat Jihoon menanyakan apakah istrinya tidak akan curiga apabila Daniel menghabiskan sekian banyak uangnya dalam kurun waktu sebulan. Daniel hanya tertawa sambil mengecup bibirnya, menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan soal istrinya saat mereka sedang bersama.

  
Hubungan mereka tidak bias dikatakan sepenuhnya rahasia. Pramuniaga VIP di mall tempatnya sering berbelanja baik sendiri ataupun dengan Daniel jelas mengetahuinya. Pramuniaga itu bahkan pernah memergokinya sedang duduk atas pangkuan Daniel dan berciuman panas. Tapi Daniel meyakinkannya bahwa meskipun istri tidak akan mengetahui apapun soal hubungan mereka.

  
Jihoon sebenarnya menyukai ‘kerahasiaan’ hubungan mereka. People say there is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable, dan Jihoon menyadari apa yang dimaksud dari kalimat itu.

  
Daniel tersenyum lebar saat istrinya keluar dari pintu depan rumah sambal tersenyum.

  
“May I escort you to my car, Mrs. Kang?” ujarnya sambal membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangan.

  
“You’re such a flirty gentleman” ujar istrinya sambil menggandeng tangannya. Daniel hanya tertawa sambil membantu istrinya menuruni tangga.

  
“your flirty gentleman” Daniel menyahut, meletakkan lengannya dipinggang istrinya.

  
“mandi dikantor lagi? Bau sabunmu beda”

  
“yeah, can’t attend such a party without taking bath first” Daniel tersenyum sambil membukakan pintu untuk istrinya dan bergegas duduk di kursi pengemudi.

  
“harusnya tadi pulang dulu”

  
“Sorry sweetheart, maybe next time?” ujar Daniel sebelum menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

 

 

his wife is an epitome of perfection. Daniel mengakui hal itu. Cantik, pintar memasak, pintar dalam banyak hal, dari kalangan yang berada dan sederet kelebihan lainnya yang membuat orang lain selalu mengatakan iri padanya.

  
Awal pernikahan mereka klasik, Daniel dan Sejeong sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil. Daniel mengerti bahwa dengan segala kenyamanan yang ia dapatkan sebagai anak laki-laki satunya dikeluarganya, ia tidak mempunyai banyak pilihan soal masa depannya.  
Bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa saling menyayangi.

Si kembar yang sekarang mungkin sudah tertidur saat mereka sedang berangkat ke ballroom hotel malam ini merupakan salah satu buktinya.

  
Istrinya memang personifikasi kesempurnaan, tapi Daniel menemukan kebahagiaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya saat ia bersama dengan Jihoon.

 

Daniel mendaftar di website adopt.me tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Ia hanya mengobrol bersama beberapa orang di website itu. Salah satunya adalah Jihoon, mahasiswa semester enam yang selalu menyenangkan, terkadang saat mereka mengobrol, Jihoon tanpa sadar mengeluhkan soal harinya.

Daniel hanya bisa tersenyum saat Jihoon menceritakan bagaimana menyebalkan profesornya pagi itu. Sebagai gantinya, Daniel juga menceritakan beberapa hal, terkadang menyebutkan istrinya ataupun si kembar.

  
Daniel tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ia memutuskan untuk menawarkan pada Jihoon tawaran untuk menjadi sugarbaby nya.

  
Ia menikmati setiap detiknya saat ia bersama dengan Jihoon, menikmati bagaimana ia bias membuat Jihoon tersenyum senang hanya dengan memberikannya kecupan kecupan kecil dibibirnya, ia menikmati bagaimana ia bisa bercinta dengan liar dengan Jihoon. Ia menikmati bagaimana ia harus bersembunyi dari Sejeong setiap ia bertemu dengan Jihoon.

  
Jihoon bukan orang yang ‘sempurna’ seperti istrinya, Sejeong, dan Daniel tau apa yang ia lakukan salah. Tapi ia merasa bahagia dengan Jihoon.

 

 

“Sayang, perkenalkan, ini Park Jihoon, salah satu mahasiswa beasiswa perusahaan” Daniel memperkenalkan istrinya pada Jihoon.

  
“Senang bertemu dengan anda nyonya” Jihoon membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat. Sejeong tertawa pelan sambil menjabat tangan Jihoon.

  
“Aku selalu menyukai anak yang sopan sepertimu, aku berharap masa depanmu cerah nak” ujar istrinya sambil menjabat tangaan Jihoon yang membungkukkan badan dan berterimakasih.

  
“terimakasih nyonya, mohon diri aku harus segera bergabung dengan mahasiswa lain” Jihoon tersenyum sopan pada Sejeong, dan untuk sekejap, Daniel bisa melihat Jihoon mengerlingkan mata padanya.

  
Ponsel Daniel bergetar pelan disaku jasnya.  
Setelah menarik kursi untuk istrinya, Daniel mengecek ponselnya

 

Dari : +01234567890  
Nanti setelah acara keapartemenku kan? :c

 

Kepada : +01234567890  
Lihat nanti sugar.

 

Daniel memasukkan lagi ponselnya ke saku jas sebelum menarik kursi untuknya sendiri dan ikut duduk bersama istrinya

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkward smut chapter is here 😀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not its my first time writing a real smut chapter 😀😀

“Aaahh.. daniel..” Jihoon mengerang sambil mengalungkan lengannya pada leher yang lebih tua, sedangkan kedua kakinya melingkarkan pada pinggang Daniel. Daniel sibuk bergerak didalamnya, terus menghujam bagian intinya sambil merapalkan nama jihoon berkali-kali.

Ruangan itu menguarkan aroma seks yang kuat. Jas resmi dan pakaian milik kedua sudah tergeletak sembarangan dilantai apartemen milik Jihoon. Yang tersisa hanyalah kemeja putih polos milik Jihoon yang masih menempel pada Jihoon, namun keadaan kemeja itu sama sekali jauh dari kata rapi.

  
“nnhh.. om daniel.. f-faster..” Ratap jihoon sambil menengadahkan kepala, memberikkan akses pada Daniel untuk meninggalkan tanda-tanda kepemilikan di leher indah milik Jihoon.

  
“god, you’re such an artwork” gumam Daniel sambil mengecup pundak Jihoon, bagian bawahnya tentu tidak berhenti menghujam bagian bawah yang lebih muda, menikmati bagaimana miliknya terjepit dibawah sana.

  
“nobody treat an artwork violently like you om” jihoon bahkan sempat terkekeh.

  
“we both know you like it rough sweetie” Daniel menghentikan pekerjaannya di leher Jihoon dan berpindah untuk melumat bibir si manis.

  
Keduanya sama-sama berkeringat, sama-sama mengejar orgasme mereka. Daniel menghentakkan miliknya lebih cepat dan dalam. Bibir keduanya sibuk melumat milik satu sama lain hingga Jihoon memukul pelan pundak Daniel, menandakan bahwa ia mulai kehabisan nafas.

  
Pagutan bibir mereka terlepas, namun bagian bawah mereka masih bersatu. Keduanya sama sama berada diujung kenikmatan. Jihoon melenguh keras saat kejantanan Daniel menyeburkan cairan miliknya didalam, memenuhi rongga inti Jihoon. Tangan daniel lalu sibuk bermain dengan milik Jihoon, membantu si manis untuk ikut mencapai kenikmatannya.

  
“Om danieel!!” Jihoon menjeritkan nama yang sedang berada diatasnya sebelum miliknya mengeluarkan cairan putih.

 

 

Jihoon nyaris tertidur saar Daniel kembali kekamar dengan handuk hangat dan segulung tisu. Merengek pelan saat pundaknya ditepuk halus.

  
“ayo, om bantuin bersihin badan kamu” ujar Daniel pelan, tangannya dengan halus mengusapkan handuk yang telah ia basahin dengan air hangat ke badan Jihoon, terutama dibagian yang kotor akibat kegiatan mereka beberapa saat lalu.

  
Yang lebih muda menatap Daniel setengah mengantuk, membiarkan tangan kekar Daniel mengusap badannya dengan lembut. Jihoon menyukai sikap Daniel yang satu ini. Meskipun permainan mereka nyaris tidak pernah lembut, Daniel selalu memperlakukannya seperti selembar tisu yang rapuh setelah itu.

  
“om abis ini pulang?” tanyanya sambil menguap. Memeluk gulingnya setelah Daniel membantunya menggunakan celana pendek dan menyelimuti badannya.

  
“iya sayang, om habis ini mandi terus pulang” ujar Daniel sambil mengumpulkan bajunya yang tergeletak sembarangan di lantai.

  
“aku ngantuk, nggak usah aku anter keluar ya?” Jihoon berkata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling. Setelah melihat Daniel mengangguk, Jihoon memejamkan matanya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Jihoon agar terlelap.

 

  
Jihoon sudah benar-benar terlelap sewaktu Daniel selesai mandi. Guling yang awalnya dipeluk sudah terjatuh dilantai, selimut yang tadi menutup hingga dada sudah turun hingga pinggang. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat bagaimana Jihoon tertidur seperti anak kecil.

  
Ia merapikan barang-barangnya dan mengecup kening yang lebih muda sebelum keluar untung kembali ke rumahnya.

 

 

Jarak apartemen milik Jihoon dan rumahnya cukup jauh. Jihoon tinggal diapartemen kecil yang biasa dihuni mahasiswa, terletak disekitar kampus. Sedangkan rumahnya berlokasi di daerah yang bisa dibilang cukup elit.

Daniel sebenarnya pernah menawarkan pada Jihoon untuk pindah ke apartemen yang lebih luas, tapi Jihoon menolak dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah terlalu nyaman dengan apartemen kecilnya.

 

 

Rumahnya sudah gelap dan sepi saat Daniel sampai. Daniel bisa melihat lampu kamar si kembar hidup, mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka terbangun sebab bermimpi buruk dan menyalakan lampu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengecek keadaan mereka sebelum masuk kekamar utama.

  
Ia tersenyum saat melihat Sian, si kakak, sedang tertidur pulas dikasurnya sambil memeluk guling. Sedangkan sang adik, Juan, tertidur dengan posisi melingkar di balik punggung kakaknya.

  
Daniel menghampiri mereka untuk memberikan kecupan selamat malam dan memastikan keduanya tertidur pulas sebelum mematikan lampu dan keluar setelah menutup pintu.

  
Sejeong sudah tertidur pulas saat ia masuk kekamarnya, kamar utama. Daniel berusaha untuk berjalan sepelan mungkin ke walk-in-closet mereka agar istrinya tidak terbangun, namun gagal.

  
“sudah pulang?” tanya Sejeong, suaranya terdengar mengantuk.

  
“maaf aku membangunkanmu sayang, kembalilah tidur, aku akan berganti baju dulu” ujarnya. Bernafas lega saat melihat Sejeong mengangguk dan kembali tertidur.

 

Daniel segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana pendek rumahan sebelum menyusul istrinya diranjang mereka. Tertidur lelap setelah memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut panjang istrinya.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Daniel is an asshole


End file.
